The Fruits of Hard Labour - A Berry Study
by starspejd
Summary: Thank you for downloading the 'The Fruits of Hard Labour - A Berry Study' app for your [device name]. This handy app contains the most essential information about each Berry found all over the world, condensed in an easy-to-read format for Trainers on the go. Whether you're a newly hatched Trainer or a seasoned traveler, this guide is contains all you need to know about Berries.


**This is probably my longest one-shot so far. It's meant to be a small, humorous guide to Berries, seen from an in-universe perspective. It is also a take-that to all the self made Pokédex that roam this site.  
**

**This guide is written for all of us and I will probably be referring to this from time to time, starting from the 4th story arc, in my Pokémon Story, 'The Gawaro Chronicles'. However, this guide is universal and can be freely used in any other story or setting as well (if you do use it, please credit me with the making of this guide).**

* * *

Thank you for installing the Berry Guide App on your [insert device name here].

Berries are an integral part of being a Trainer. Not only are they packed with vitamins and minerals which keep your Pokémon healthy, they also come with certain special abilities. Over the last 4 years, research in Berries has been exponentially increased, as scientists strive to discover just how the Berries produce these special abilities. So far, however, the results are less than conclusive. All the same, we here at Obdinias Corporation feel the need to share these results with Trainers and Breeders alike. It is our hope that real life use of these Berries, will improve our combined knowledge.

Berries can be categorized into 6 groups, each with certain special qualities, which sets it apart from the others:

**Curative Berries** – These Berries generally have the ability to cure poison or paralysis or simply restore stamina.

**Flavored Berries** – Much like some Curative Berries, these Berries can restore stamina but can also cause confusion if the eater is unaccustomed to the taste.

**Cooking Berries** – Primarily used for making PokéBlocks or Poffins, these Berries have also found their way into more common household dishes.

**Friendship Berries** – These Berries have a special chemical, which slightly infatuates the eater.

**Protective Berries** – Facing down an opponent with a type advantage on you? These Berries might just give you the edge you need.

**Enhancing Berries** – The best defense is a good final offense, at least according to these Berries.

For easy access, you can use your [insert device name here]'s search function to quickly look up the category you need. You can also search for a specific Berry, if you have one on hand you need explained.

* * *

**Curative Berries**

The Curative Berry-group is the most well-known group of berries to Trainers. It contains berries which can be used to help a Pokémon recover from paralysis or poison and even recover their strength and stamina. Most of these Berries are also very common, with the exception of Lum Berries.

**Cheri Berry: **A Cheri Berry is a small round, red fruit, growing on a green stem. The texture of the Berry is soft and can easily be ground up into a paste or juice. The Berries are small, often found to be just less than 1 inch in diameter. It has a provocative, spicy flavor, making this a tasty Berry. If fed to a Pokémon, it can help cure paralysis, which have been inflicted through the use of Stun Spore, electrical attacks or other means. The Berry, however, is not a medicinal miracle cure, as it cannot cure partial, or complete, paralysis in neither man nor Pokémon alike.

**Chesto Berry:** Chesto Berries have a purple-blue upper half, with the lower half being brown. The berry is very hard to bite into and leaves you with a dry taste in the mouth. Despite its hard skin and flesh, all of the Berry can be eaten, even the seeds inside. This Berry is rather large, often found at sizes around 3 inches. This Berry has the special property that it can help prevent sleeping on the job. If a Pokémon is attacked with Sleep Powder or Hypnosis, it simply has just to eat this Berry and the attack will have no effect. If the Pokémon is already asleep, however, simply place the Berry in the sleeping Pokémon's mouth (if the Berry is too big you can slice up the Berry without reducing the effect) and the Berry will release a shot of adrenalin. Studies are being made to see, if there is a safe way of allowing humans to eat this Berry, to help them stay awake or possibly to help save lives.

**Pecha Berry: **Pecha Berries are a small, pink fruit with green leaves, which can grow to be just over 1.5 inches. The Berry is sweet and very tasteful, but sadly has a hollow pocket inside, meaning there isn't a lot to eat in a single Berry. It is very soft and due to its sweet flavor, a popular choice for juices. It also has the capability of sucking out Poison, so if a Pokémon has been on the receiving end of a harmful Poison-type attack, this Berry can help them recover. There are stories that this also works with humans, but doctors have not been able to neither prove nor disprove these stories.

**Rawst Berry:** A blue Berry with green, curly leaves and small, black dots, Rawst Berries carry a bitter taste. Most Berry Farmers agree that the curlier the leaves are, the bitterer the taste is. The Berry is hard to bite in and coupled with its bitter taste, not a popular treat, unlike the Pecha Berry. Like the Pecha Berry, however, this Berry grows to be around 1.5 inches, placing both of them in the middle size-range. If a Pokémon have been burned, this Berry can be eaten to release a pain dampening chemical, while also slowly attending to the burned area. As an interesting note, this berry can be ground up in a paste and smeared on the burned area. Not only does it immediately take care of the pain, it also helps to heal the wound much faster.

**Aspear Berry:** Aspear Berries are a strange sort of fruit. It is a bright yellow with green markings, which seem to take on random shapes for each fruit. The fruit grows to be about 2 inches. It has very hard skin and while the fruit inside is extremely juicy, it is also incredibly sour. But it is from this sourness that the Berry gains its special properties. If a Pokémon has been frozen (not encased in a block of ice, but unable to move very fast and certainly unable to attack (in case your Pokémon gets trapped in a block of ice, we at Obdinias Corporation suggest you make use of a hammer and chisel)), all they have to do is bit into this Berry. The sheer sourness will get the blood pumping and the Pokémon will soon be up and about, not entirely unlike the Chesto Berry.

**Leppa Berry:** Leppa Berries are another Berry, with a power that researchers still cannot explain. When a Pokémon engages in battle, it tires itself out as it takes hits and launches attacks. This Berry seems to give the Pokémon some sort of energy boost, not unlike the Chesto Berry, yet entirely different. Studies have been made, where a Charmander repeatedly used Flamethrower, until it was too exhausted to perform any more moves. When fed a Leppa Berry, however, the Charmander was capable of firing of another few Flamethrowers. The Berry itself is red and yellow, with green leaves and a very hard texture, making it a tough Berry to eat. They are, however, an explosion of flavors, with hints of spicy and sweet, bitter and sour and the smaller the Berry, the better the taste. This Berry only grows to be about an inch wide, another characteristic it shares with the Cheri Berry.

**Oran Berry:** Oran Berries work a lot like the Leppa Berry, only instead of recovering a Pokémon fighting energy, it seems to recover their stamina, allowing them to fight on just a little more. Its curative power isn't very great though, as strong Pokémon can hardly feel the effect of a single Berry, where as Baby Pokémon and other young ones only require one or two Berries to fully recover. Like the Leppa Berry it has a hard outer shell, which protects a variety of flavors, such as spicy, bitter, sour and dry. Unlike the Leppa Berry, this Berry can grow to be nearly 1.5 inches. The Berry is easily distinguished by its dark blue color and is one of the most common Berries, even within this group of Berries.

**Persim Berry:** This Berry ranges in color from an orange-yellow to bright pink, depending on the amount of sunlight the Berry absorbs. Its taste has hints of spicy and sweet, dry and sour, making this Berry a pleasure to eat, protected by its hard skin. Persim Berries grow to be quite large and are often found at about 2 inches in height. This Berry has shown to release a soothing chemical, which helps to think clear and prevent confusion. Studies have also shown that humans eating this Berry performed better at tests with unexpected questions.

**Lum Berry:** Probably the pinnacle of Curative Berries, the Lum Berry has the power to cure any status ailment a Pokémon might be suffering from. Studies have shown that this Berry contains all the same chemicals and nutrients as the Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst and Aspear Berries. However, due to the abundance of nutrients and chemicals, this Berry is not designed for humans. The texture is really hard and it has both a spicy, bitter and dry taste, with only soft touches of sweetness. For Pokémon, this is a nifty Berry, packed in a small shell, just over an inch wide.

**Sitrus Berry: **The Sitrus Berry is the final Berry of the Curative Berry-group. It is easily recognized by its yellow skin with darker, orange spots and a small sprout of green leaves on top. Its skin is very hard but if bitten into will reveal flavors that are dry and bitter, as well as sweet and sour. Like the Chesto Berry, this Berry is quite large, often reaching heights of more than 3.5 inches. The Sitrus Berry shares much the same properties as the Oran Berry, with one notable difference – the amount of stamina it recovers. While the Oran Berry has a set amount of stamina it can bring back to a Pokémon, the Sitrus Berry seems to grant stronger Pokémon more energy. The reason for this is unknown as of now.

* * *

**Flavored Berries**

Flavored Berries are Berries which, for a lack of a better description, packs more flavor than the Curative Berries. While both a Cheri Berry and a Figy Berry are spicy, the Figy Berry is simply spicier, making this berry slightly better for turning into Poffins or PokéBlocks. Another trait they all share is that they restore some stamina to a Pokémon, but also risks causing confusion. This is due to a certain chemical that is hidden in the taste. If the user likes the taste, the chemical is rendered useless. But if the taste is not to the Pokémon's liking, then the chemical makes the Pokémon confused. The exact process of this is unknown, more so as the chemical is reminiscent of a parasite, but behaves in the opposite manner. A parasite would hide in something tasty, then take root. But in this case, the parasitic nature of the chemical only takes effect if the user is not fond of the taste. These Berries are not recommended for humans, though if you feel compelled to try one, make sure to have a Persim Berry at hand as well.

**Figy Berry:** Figy Berries are a yellow and red berry, in the shape of a children's toy, a top. It is very soft and spicy, so while it is easy to grind into a paste, it should be used sparsely in food. As previously mentioned, the Figy Berry belongs to the group of Berries, which can confuse the eater, if the eater is not fond of spicy food. The Figy Berry is usually around 4 inches long when ripe, making it one of the shorter Berries in this group.

**Wiki Berry: **A purple Berry with a dry taste, the Wiki Berry is another of the Flavored Berries. The Berry is covered in small lumps, presumably to help Pokémon carry it around, so that its seeds might spread. The skin is hard and protects the Berry until it reaches maturity, at around 4.5 inches. If a Pokémon likes dry food and is in need of a quick stamina boost, then this is the go-to Berry.

**Mago Berry:** Mago Berries grow to be about 5 inches in length, and like Persim Berries, their color depends on the amount of sunlight they absorb, ranging from an orange-red to pink. Curiously, the tip is always colored yellow, but can be eaten just as well as the rest of the fruit. Its skin may be hard, but the more the Berry curves, the sweeter it tastes, making these popular treats alongside Pecha Berries. If a Pokémon is in need of energy and is fond of sweet foods, this Berry will work wonders.

**Aguav Berry:** An Aguav Berry is a green Berry, with yellow stripes running down from the stem. It is very short, only about 2.5 inches, making this the shortest of these Berries. This is both a blessing and a curse, as the fruit is very bitter, and only grow bitterer the closer you get to the stem, making this Berry unsuited for salads. For some reason, the flowers on these trees do not absorb much sunlight, which may be what leads to the bitter taste. Pokémon who like bitter foods, however, can eat this Berry to regain stamina without fear of risking confusion.

**Iapapa Berry: **Iapapa Berries are large, yellow and orange Berries, often growing to nearly 9 inches in length. It is a very soft and juicy Berry, making it easy to use in cooking. Its use is somewhat sparse, however, as it is very sour, which the juice only emphasizes all the more. Pokémon who love sour fruits will love this Berry, whereas other Pokémon will fall victim to the confusing chemicals in the taste.

* * *

**Cooking Berries**

This category of Berries have long been known in the common household, where they are used to bring an extra taste or two to the food, provided they are served properly, of course. A characteristic for these Berries is that all of them have traces of at least two distinct tastes, such as being both sour and bitter at the same time. Another interesting thing is that the Berries, by themselves, do absolutely nothing when fed to Pokémon. They can, however, be made into Pokéblocks or Poffins, which aid in Contests, but the actual Berry has no such effect. It is for these reasons, that the Berries in this section have been dubbed Cooking Berries.

**Razz Berry:** Razz Berries are red, clustered Berries, with a tuft of green leaves. It grows to between 4.5 and 5 inches long. The Berry is very hard and has a spicy taste in the outer flesh. The center, however, is dry, which helps to alleviate the spicy taste of the outer fruit.

**Bluk Berry:** Bluk Berries are a purple-blue color and can grow to roughly the same size as Razz Berries, though most tend to be a little shorter. The skin of the Berry is soft, which makes it easy to squeeze in your hand. This wouldn't be a problem, if not for the juice which heavily colors anything it touches black. The juice was used in olden times as a simple and easy dye for clothes. The Berry itself is rather dry but the juice is so sweet that you will find this Berry irresistible.

**Nanab Berry:** Nanab Berries are small, only growing to about 3 inches. They are predominately pink, turning to yellow near the stem. There is some debate about this Berry, as some claim it was the seventh Berry to be discovered in the world. How exactly this could be documented is unknown and most scientists are not too bothered by the Nanab Berry's "claim to fame." What is known, however, is that its skin is very hard, but once you get through it, you get to experience the beautiful blend of sweet and bitter.

**Wepear Berry:** Wepear Berries are green Berries which grow to just under 3 inches in length. It is an extremely hard Berry, not recommended for anyone with dental problems. The fruit is a mixture of bitter and sour and combined with its hardness, it makes you wonder who would ever want this Berry. But it does have one redeeming quality. People have said, and research has backed them up, that the fruit helps promote digestion, making this fruit valuable in the medicinal industry.

**Pinap Berry:** Pinap Berries are a medium-sized, yellow Berry, with multiple layers of skin, contributing to its hardness. It is roughly the same size as the Wepear Berry and like its green colored cousin people have said that this Berry can be ground up to make medicine. Unlike the Wepear Berry, however, science has been unable to support this fact. The Berry itself is both sour and spicy at the same time.

**Cornn Berry:** The Cornn Berry consists of a blue, lumped Berry, with two large, green leaves, which protect the Berry as it grows. The Berry itself is hard to chew and very dry. But even so, there is a certain sweetness to the Berry, which is not initially noticed when first eating it. The Berry is rather small, only growing to be about 3 inches tall.

**Magost Berry:** Magost Berries are purple, perfectly-round Berries, with a size that rivals that of Pomeg Berries (see Friendship Berries further on in the guide). The green leaves which sprout from the top of the Berry can be eaten, though they are rather bitter. The actual fruit, however, is very sweet, making this an even better treat than either Pecha or Mago Berries. Scientists have found no connections between Mago and Magost, other than both Berries being pink and sweet. The name seems to be purely incidental.

**Rabuta Berry:** This green Berry is one of the largest Berries known to man, capable of reaching a size of 9 inches. Another curiosity is the hairs which cover this fruit. While the peel is very bitter, and the hair even more so, both of these should be eaten alongside the soft, sour fruit, as the hairs has a cleansing effect on the stomach for both humans and Pokémon alike.

**Nomel Berry:** Much like the Figy Berry, this Berry is shaped like a spinning top, only bright yellow in color. The Berry is very hard and sour, with a subtle under taste of something spicy. The closer you get to the pointy end, the sourer the Berry gets. This Berry is even larger than the Rabuta Berry, though some of this comes from the thin, long ends, bringing this Berry to a total length of over 11 inches.

**Spelon Berry:** Spelon Berries are very, very spicy Berries. These Berries are so spicy hot that anyone who eats this, Pokémon or human, will attempt to breathe fire as a result. Contrary to popular belief, however, this Berry does not enhance the power of Fire-type Pokémon. If not for the dry aftertaste, this Berry would be impossible to eat. This Berry can be recognized by its cylindrical shape with spiky protrusions, all covered in red. Despite only being 5 inches long, this Berry should not be eaten raw.

**Pamtre Berry:** This Berry is very soft, with a very dry flavor and a little taste of sweetness. It is a blue Berry, topped with a green end. At the bottom, the Berry is attached to a brown stem, which grow to protect the lower half of the Berry. These Berries grow to be rather large, as they are often found to be nearly 10 inches in length. It is said this Berry floated from some faraway land and drifted to the Sinnoh region, where this Berry has since been cultivated.

**Watmel Berry:** Watmel Berries are large, round Berries, often found at about 10 inches wide but it is not unheard of to find examples larger still. The largest recorded instance of this Berry was more than 20 inches in diameter. The skin can range anywhere from a brownish yellow to pink, with green stripes running across. Despite its beautiful colors, the skin is sour when eaten. The actual fruit, however, is very sweet and soft. Because of the sweetness and usual size of the Berry, some parents give this fruit to their children as both a meal and a treat. Most Pokémon also find the taste rather enjoyable.

**Durin Berry:** Being a dark green color and covered in spiny protrusions, this Berry is often ignored by wild Pokémon. The fact that the fruit is incredibly bitter and the skin sour might also be a factor, which has helped the Durin Berry to grow freely in the wild. In old times, the Berry was believed to cure hiccups due to its special vitamins. Recent studies, however, have found no special properties in the fruit and it can be assumed that it was the bitterness of the fruit which cured the hiccups. The Berry can grow hard and rather large, as is common for most Cooking Berries, and is often found at about 11 inches before they reach maturity.

**Belue Berry:** Whoever coined the saying 'Looks can be deceiving' has definitely had a taste of this Berry. The blue shine of the skin and softness of the fruit is very alluring, but one bite reveals the bitter truth; that this Berry is extremely sour and a bit spicy. It grows to be nearly 12 inches long and if not for the sour taste, the Berry would make an excellent ingredient in salads.

* * *

**Friendship Berries**

The Friendship Berry group is a queer group of Berries. While most Berries discovered so far, not counting the Cooking Berries, provide some positive effect, these Berries seem to do the opposite. When eaten by a Pokémon, one of its attributes seems to fall, leaving the Pokémon slightly weaker than before. However, the Berries also contain a seductive enzyme, which is released into the bloodstream of the one eating the Berry. As a result, the eater feels a certain infatuation with those around it. These Berries are often blended into juice and sold as love potions at markets and fairs.

**Pomeg Berry:** The Pomeg Berry is a red in color and oval in shape, having a short green stem in one end and an open view of the yellow fruit inside, at the other end. It's a rather large Berry, growing well over 5 inches. This Berry has a very hard skin, which has a bitter taste. Most tend to peel away the bitter skin in order to reach the sweet, yet spicy, fruit. This Berry seems to slightly lower the stamina of those who eats it.

**Kelpsy Berry:** Elongated and resembling three Oran Berries fused side-by-side, the Kelpsy Berry is easily recognized, as it grows to nearly 6 inches. It has a purple spot on each end, both of which have a sour taste. The rest of the fruit is a mixture of dry and bitter and while this Berry is not harmful if eaten as is, most tend to boil it to give the food some more flavor. This also makes it easier to eat, as the raw Berry is quite hard. Pokémon who eats this Berry will lose a slight bit of their psychical strength in return for growing more loyal.

**Qualot Berry:** Qualot Berries are very easy to grow, as they will grow healthy and strong in places with extreme rain, unlike other Berries which would drown under the same circumstances. Because of this, however, the Berry has evolved into having a harder skin than most, so as to prevent the rain from rotting the fruit from within. This also gives the Berry its characteristic bitter and spicy taste, with just the right hint of sweetness hidden beneath the surface. The Berry is relatively short, being only a little more than 4 inches. It is recognized by its pink middle and yellow points. Eaters of this Berry tend to suffer a little more from their opponents attacks.

**Hondew Berry: **Hondew Berries are green Berries, dotted with yellow bulbs. It grows to between 6 and 7 inches and has a hard texture. This Berry is somewhat rare, as it requires a very specific mineral composition in the soil, making it nearly impossible to grow. As a result, this Berry is considered a luxury and is often presented as a gift. It has a spicy, bitter and dry flavor and Pokémon who eat this Berry tend to deal a little less damage in battle, not unlike the Kelpsy Berry. Unlike the Kelpsy Berry, however, this Berry seemed to affect types like Psychic- and Fire-types more than a Kelpsy Berry did, which in turn had a greater effect on Fighting- and Steel-types.

**Grepa Berry:** This Berry is yellow and shaped like a heart, making it a popular Berry for young people to give their sweethearts. The Berry is tender and easy to chew and every bite leaves you with a sweet and tangy flavor, if a bit dry. The Berry is rather large, growing to almost 6 inches. Eating this Berry causes Pokémon to suffer more damage, mainly from types such as Psychic- and Fire-types, not unlike the Qualot Berry. Scientists are still studying these Berries, trying to find the exact correlation between them.

**Tamato Berry:** The Tamato Berry is a large, round, soft, red Berry, with a very spicy flavor. It is covered in sharp protrusions and coupled with its bright red color, tries to warn off potential eaters. Because of its very spicy taste, a single Berry can keep a person warm in winter for hours on end. The Berry can grow up to 8 inches and the larger the Berry, the spicier the taste. An interesting thing to note about this Berry is that while the other Friendship Berries had three tastes, the Tamato Berry only contains a spicy taste, with a touch of dryness. Despite this obvious difference in their genetic make-up, this Berry still release an intoxicating enzyme, which makes the user a little bit slower.

* * *

**Protective Berries**

The group of Protective Berries is the largest known Berry Group. It currently consists of 18 distinct Berries, all with similar, yet different effects, and it is believed that there may be more Berries with the same properties. The reason this group is coined 'Protective Berries,' is because of a shared quality amongst them. If eaten, they will lessen the impact of an incoming attack of a specific type. Research has shown that the Berries release a chemical when eaten, which mixes with the natural occurring enzymes of a Pokémon. The result is that a Grass-type Pokémon can take a Fire-type attack and only be hurt as much as a Normal-type Pokémon. When the same test was made between a Normal-type and a Water-type, however, the Water-type took less damage than the Normal-type, indicating that the chemical only kicks in, if the Pokémon has a natural weakness towards the attack. Humans can eat these Berries as well, but because we lack the same enzyme that Pokémon have, nothing special comes of it.

**Occa Berry: **The Occa Berry is red in color with a short green stem. Studies have shown that this Berry has existed for eons, growing wildly in the tropical past. Today, however, the Berry is only sparsely cultivated, due to the strange mixture of spicy and sweetness. The Berry is very hard to chew and there is not much juice in it, yet all the same it will provide a temporary protection against Fire-type attacks. The Berry can grow up to 3.5 inches.

**Passho Berry:** A blue Berry protected by yellow leaves, the Passho Berry is both dry and bitter when eaten. This Berry is amongst the smallest in the group, only growing to be just over an inch in size, but even so there's not much to eat, due to the flesh of the Berry being dotted with tiny bubbles of air, which keeps the Berry afloat in the water. It is believed that this was the primary way in which this Berry propagated in the ancient past. Regardless, this Berry provides a brief period of protection from Water-type attacks.

**Wacan Berry:** The Wacan Berry much resembles a pacifier used for babes, however the sweet and sour taste of its flesh is not guaranteed to keep many children silent for long. The Berry itself is yellow, with green leaves protecting the lower half of the Berry. The Berry is very soft and juicy as well, and when bitten into, it can sometimes give a slight tingling sensation. This is due to a very unique property of the Wacan tree – It absorbs lightning bolts. During thunderstorms, then tree reacts with the electrical energy in the air, drawing in power of the lightning strikes, which add energy and nutrients to the Berry. This particular trait is considered the reason for why this Berry can grow up to 10 inches in length. As a result, this Berry is capable of granting a brief protection from Electric-type attacks.

**Rindo Berry:** Green in color and resembling peas on a twisted string, the Rindo Berry looks very healthy for humans and Pokémon alike. Despite the softness of the Berry, it is very bitter with a spicy aftertaste. But because of its supposedly health-promoting fibers, this Berry has gained great popularity in vegetarian dishes. The fact that the Berry grows to about 6 inches also helps, as it means there's at least some fruit on it. When eaten, this Berry can help protect against Grass-Type attacks.

**Yache Berry:** The Yache Berry is a medium-sized light blue Berry. It was first grown in the Sinnoh Region, near the warm Pastoria City. But the sourness of the Berry drowned out everything else, rendering the Berry practically inedible. It is said that in an act of petty revenge, a scorned lover sent a package of these Berries to his ex in the cold Snowpoint City. As these Berries were chilled, their sourness faded away and was replaced with a drier taste, nullifying the sourness completely. When his ex asked if there were more Berries to be had, the scorned lover reputedly took an axe to all but one of the Yache-trees, only sparing the last because he ran out of strength. Since then, the tree has spread once more and the Berry is now often served chilled. The Berry grows to be about 5 inches wide and when eaten it protects against Ice-type attacks, which may be why the taste is better when the Berry is cold.

**Choble Berry:** This Berry much resembles a seashell in shape, only being colored red instead of a yellow-white. It is fairly small, usually found at about 3 inches, with soft flesh. The taste is both spicy and bitter. Not seen in any other Berry, however, is the fact that this Berry can generate heat from a substance inside it. It can even warm a chilly heart, though scientists have found no evidence that a cold heart gets any warmer when exposed to this Berry and psychiatrists have been unable to determine if eating the Berries makes humans friendlier, much like the Friendship Berries does with Pokémon. What is known, however, it that this Berry protects against Fighting-type attacks.

**Kebia Berry:** Kebia Berries have a unique way of indicating when they are ripe, by cracking their skin. The hard skin is a brilliant green, but when ripened, the skin cracks and reveals the black-colored flesh inside, much like a heated sausage. The skin is sour, but once ripened, can be peeled away to expose the dry-flavored flesh inside. This Berry can aid in the defense against Poison-type attacks and has for many years been a stable in the process of making antidotes.

**Shuca Berry:** When they say that good things come in small packages, this is the Berry they were talking about. Not only can this Berry grant protection against Ground-type attacks, it also has a sweet taste with just the right hint of spicy to it and it's also nice and soft. The downside, however, is that the Berry is very small, hardly ever reaching 2 inches in length. The Berry is round and yellow and found in most Berry Fields.

**Coba Berry:** The Coba Berry is a blue, elongated Berry which resembles a feather in shape. The Berry is rather long, often found at nearly 11 inches. The fruit is very hard and bitter, but the dryness naturally present in the fruit helps to alleviate that. This Berry is believed to be the result of cross-pollination, occurring as a cross between two other Berries, albeit its exact origin is unknown. If this Berry is eaten by a Pokémon, it gains a slight resistance against Flying-type attacks.

**Payapa Berry:** This Berry is shaped like a gourd, with a small bulb atop of a larger one. It is of bright magenta color and can grow to nearly 10 inches, albeit this number is misleading, as the fruit tends to swell whenever anyone approaches it, an ability which still eludes scientists. As a result, people have long believed that the Payapa Berry has the ability to read minds. Despite this claim, it does nothing to improve the latent psychic abilities found in some humans and Pokémon. When eaten, the Berry is initially sour but soon turns sweet in the mouth. It is very soft and also helps Pokémon resist Psychic-type attacks.

**Tanga Berry:** The Tanga Berry is a bulbous, green Berry, with a long trailing, yellow stem. A yellow flower grows at the tip of the Berry. By letting its petals spread out, the flower releases a sweet smell, which attracts Bug Pokémon. The Berry is very soft and small, seldom found at even 2 inches, but the Berry is very spicy with a sour aftertaste. While the Berry attracts Bug Pokémon on its own, if other Pokémon eats the Berry they gain increased defense against Bug-type attacks.

**Charti Berry:** Being very dry with a hint of spicy while still being really soft, the Charti Berry is a popular choice for pickles. If eaten raw, it has a very provocative taste, though this is rarely practiced. The Berry is very small, only growing to just over an inch when it reaches maturity. Any Pokémon who eats this Berry is granted a temporary respite from Rock-type attacks.

**Kasib Berry:** Kasib Berries looks more like flowers than they do Berries, as each piece of the fruit looks like a pink petal. This Berry is both sweet and dry at the same time, yet it is hard to chew. In olden days, people considered this Berry to have special powers and often dried them as good luck charms. While the Berries do indeed have special properties, it has nothing to do with good luck. Instead, they defend a Pokémon from Ghost-type attacks. The practice with drying these Berries, however, is still continued, and some people take great pride in drying the largest possible fruit, a few rare examples even exceeding 6 inches.

**Haban Berry:** This Berry is small, round, red and extremely powerful. It's small, in that it only grows to a maximum size of 0.9 inches. Round and red goes without saying, though a small opening in the Berry reveals the darker interior. It's powerful as well, in that it protects Dragon-type Pokémon from Dragon-type attacks. The taste however, is very bitter, but if boiled down, the bitterness fades away, leaving behind a perfectly sweet jam.

**Colbur Berry:** The Colbur Berry is a small, pink Berry. It is covered in tiny hooks, which is perfect for propagation, as its seeds are then spread widely. The same hooks, however, make it a pain to eat and the Berry is therefore often peeled first, in spite of only being 1.5 inches long. The Berry is sour with a bitter aftertaste and can grant Pokémon a slight defense against Dark-type attacks. An interesting thing about this Berry is that when the renowned Professor Oak released his first paper on Pokémon types, claiming there was only 15 types, Breeders who used this Berry were quick to speak up and inform him and other researchers that this Berry helped to protect against a type of attack, not mentioned in his paper. It did not take long for Professors Oak and Elm to discover that there were at least 17 types of Pokémon, but staying open-minded about the possibility for more types.

**Babiri Berry:** Much like how the Dark-type was recognized due to the Colbur Berry, the Steel-type owes part of its recognition to the Babiri Berry. After the release of aforementioned paper, a few Breeders and Berry Farmers brought in Babiri Berries for testing. When the Steel-type was first discovered, only a few Pokémon like Magnemite, Magneton and Steelix were widely known. After intensive testing, it was revealed that this Berry granted a defensive boost against Steel-type attacks, which helped make the Steel-type official. The Berry itself is very hard and spicy, with a slight dryness which takes the edge off. It can grow rather large, often found at over 10 inches wide. The Berry looks green and flaked like a pinecone.

**Chilan Berry:** The Chilan Berry is the odd sheep of the Protective Berries family. While all the other Berries protect a Pokémon from one of its natural weaknesses, this Berry lessens the impact of Normal-type attacks. Logic dictates that, since it is much like the other Berries, it should behave like them, but no Pokémon is weak to Normal-type attacks. Researchers are still puzzled over this – even though the Berry clearly belongs in this family group, its behavior is different. Regardless, it is a very soft Berry, which doesn't grow much larger than a single inch. It is initially sweet but soon turns dry in the mouth. It is shaped much like a heart and is colored in shades of yellow.

**Roseli Berry:** The Roseli Berry is the latest discovered member of this group. It has a sweet taste and looks much like a strawberry or a rosebud. A few years ago, a Berry Farmer in Kalos went out into his field to check on his crops. He was much surprised to find a different kind of flower on his tree than expected. Over the next few weeks the flower matured alongside the normal flowers and when it was time to harvest the tree, the fruit looked entirely different from what he expected. He planted the seeds to try and get the Berry to sprout and a season later found himself with a tree full of this new fruit. He shipped off a sample of the fruit to a variety of laboratories, as well as encouraging passing Trainers to try and discover a use for this new Berry. It was then that there was talk of a new type of Pokémon in Kalos, which didn't fit the established 17 types. A year later the Fairy-type was officially recognized and this Berry found its use in that relation. It proved to grant a defense against the Fairy-type attacks. The size of the Berry, however, has not been documented and so far, only a few Berry Fields in Kalos has been consistently successful in growing this new Berry.

* * *

**Enhancing Berries**

Enhancing Berries are a special kind of Berry, not unlike the Protective Berries. However, instead of defending from a certain type, these Berries tend to enhance and improve a Pokémon's capabilities in battle. Another special attribute amongst these Berries, is that they have a more intense taste than most other Berries. Like the Protective Berries, these Berries are currently undergoing additional research. For a variety of reasons, these Berries are banned from competitions like the PokéAthlon, as they work the same as performance enhancing drugs for humans.

**Liechi Berry:** The first member of this Berry Family, the Liechi Berry is a red fruit covered in paler leaves. For reasons unknown, this Berry was once rumored to have some mysterious connection to the sea. Scientists have not been able to find any such connection; however, it is true that the Berry has strange powers. If a Pokémon is in battle, it can eat this Berry to gain an extra edge to its physical attacks. The Berry is very hard and can grow to about 4.5 inches. Unlike most other Berries, everything about this Berry can be eaten, including the leaves, though they have a rather dry taste. The skin is spicy but the flesh itself sweet.

**Ganlon Berry:** The Ganlon Berry is a very hard, small Berry. It only grows to be over an inch large, making it a densely packed sensation of flavors. The blue parts of its skin have a faintly sweet taste, but it is drowned out by the dry taste of the thin brown bands, which loops around the Berry. The flesh is very bitter, so it is not advised that people eat the flesh without the skin. This Berry is rumored to be imbued with the power of the land, much the same way that the Liechi Berry is rumored to contain the power of the sea. While these rumors are baseless, this Berry have been proven to increase a Pokémon's defense for a short period of time.

**Salac Berry:** A green Berry covered in spikes, this Berry is best known for its rumored connection with the sky. Whether this claim has merit or not, a single taste of this Berry will make you feel like you're on cloud nine. The skin, despite its small thorns, is very sweet. Combined with the bitter and sour taste of the inner fruit, this Berry might just be a gift from the divine powers above. When eaten, a Pokémon gains a slight boost to its speed for a few minutes.

**Petaya Berry:** Looking even more like a pinecone than the Babiri Berry, the Petaya Berry gets both the shape and color right. The Berry is rather large and can grow up to 9.3 inches. The Berry is rather hard to chew and the skin can be peeled, if one wishes to bypass the sourness of this Berry. The fruit is spicy and bitter at the same time. This Berry have been proven to increase the efficiency of a Pokémon's special attacks for a short time, which some people attribute to its rumored connection with all living things.

**Apicot Berry:** The Apicot Berry has a unique attribute, which no other discovered Berry mimics. Its right side is green and its left side blue, looking almost like two different fruits fused together. The green side is very sour while the blue is dry, making them perfect to eat together. The flesh around the core is a little spicy. This Berry can grow to about 3 inches in diameter and has been proven to increase the defense against other Pokémon's special attacks. The different color of the two sides are probably why people once regarded the Berry as having strange, powerful abilities.

**Lansat Berry:** This Berry looks much like a Sun Stone, only covered red with a green stem and made of fruit, rather than rock. People once regarded this Berry as one of legend, saying that the holder would be blessed with great joy. While this speculation cannot be confirmed, this soft Berry has a little something for everyone in it. Even though it only grows to be 4 inches, it has strong flavors of spicy, sweet and sour, as well as weak tastes of dry and bitter. A Pokémon who eats this Berry will be able to land stronger attacks with greater frequency.

**Starf Berry:** The Starf Berry is an incredibly hard Berry, which can grow up to 6 inches. First discovered in arid deserts, this Berry was considered a mirage until actually plucked. Because of this, some also say that this Berry was so strong that it was abandoned at the world's end. Regardless, the Berry has much the same flavor as the Lansat Berry. If a Pokémon eats this, it gains a boost to a random attribute. The reason for this seems to be from the abundance of chemicals in this fruit, as it has traces of the first 5 Berries in this family.

**Enigma Berry:** Yet another strange Berry, this Berry is all black, decorated with a question mark on each side. It is said to hold the power of the stars and while that is most likely an exaggeration, some strange effects have been observed with this Berry and researchers are debating on whether or not this Berry is actually a Protective Berry instead. When a Pokémon who eats this is hit by an attack which they have a natural weakness to, they recover some of their health afterwards. The Berry can grow up to 6 inches and has a distinctively Spicy taste, with a hint of dryness.

**Micle Berry:** Micle Berries are practically a necessity in households with children, especially those picky about their foods. This Berry is very dry on its own, but it has a strange power, to make anything else taste sweet, as long as they are eaten at the same time. The Berry is soft and green and can be found at just above 1.5 inches. Pokémon who eat this fruit tend to land attacks more accurately for a few minutes.

**Custap Berry:** This Berry is rather large, often found well above 10 inches in width. It has red skin with dotted shades of darker red, which is both very hard and bitter. The Berry inside, however, is creamy in color and soft and tastes very sweet. If a Pokémon eats this Berry, they will gain a short burst of speed, lasting only a few seconds. Prolonged use of Custap Berries, however, has shown to be detrimental to a Pokémon's condition.

**Jacoba Berry:** The Jacoba Berry looks much like a cluster of grapes, only yellow in color. These drupelets are very volatile and will pop if handled roughly. The sound they make when popping, however, is rather catchy and they often form a little tune. The Berry is small, only growing to 1.3 inches, and very bitter with a hint of sourness. This Berry has a special property, which resembles the move Counter. If eaten, and the Pokémon is hit by a physical attack, this Berry somehow inflicts a little damage on the attacker, though how or why is currently unknown.

**Rowab Berry:** This Berry is by many considered the counterpart to the Jacoba Berry. It's slightly larger and even softer. The drupelets on this Berry are blue rather than yellow and resemble tops in shape, much like the Figy Berry. The Berry is very sour and a little spicy, so eat with caution. Much like the Jacoba Berry, this Berry can be eaten to reflect some damage taken from an incoming special attack, resembling the way the move Mirror Coat works.

* * *

**That got a lot longer than I thought it would. I started out making this on a whim and about a week later, this was the result. I do hope you enjoyed my take on a Berry guide. I have half a mind of making a similar guide for stones, both evolutionary, gems and other stones, probably in the same format (an app developed by the Obdinias Corporation for a [insert device name here]. hmm, looks like their code is a little buggy). If I do, however, it probably wont be on this side of Christmas.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it. If you hated it, found it annoying or simply stupid, leave a review so I can see your opinion. If you were neutral, leave a review. In fact, just leave a review, it's the only way I'll get to know how to improve.**


End file.
